Dicarboxylic acids, such as fumaric acid and succinic acid, are important compounds which are used in the food industry for the preparation and preservation of food, in the medical industry for the formulation of medical products and other industrial uses, such as monomers for (bio)polymers. To meet the increasing need for dicarboxylic acids, more efficient and cost effective production methods are being developed. Traditionally, dicarboxylic acids are made by fermentation of bacteria, which can produce large amounts of dicarboxylic acids. This is for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,931 which describes a method for producing succinic acid in high concentrations by employing a bacterial strain. However, one major drawback associated with the use of bacteria for producing dicarboxylic acids is the formation of dicarboxylic acid salt. If bacteria are used, the pH during fermentation needs to be maintained in the range of pH 6-7, which is higher than the pKa values of all dicarboxylic acids. As a consequence, most acids will be produced in their salt form and the salts will have to be converted into the acid. This is not practical or efficient in large-scale production processes and raises production costs. Also microorganisms other than bacteria have been employed for the production of organic acids. EP 0 424 384 discloses an aerobic process for the production of organic acids by Rhizopus in a medium containing calcium carbonate. EP 1 183 385 discloses genetically manipulated yeast cells with a Crabtree negative phenotype and containing an exogenous nucleus acid molecule for the production of lactic acid.